pokemonadventures2fandomcom-20200213-history
Brendan
Brendan is other boy who can transform into a wolf. He lives with Red, Black, Kyouhei,Lucas and Ethan. Pokemon Wolf Stories He is first seen when he and the guys arrived to a new town. They were worried becasue some humans captures wolves and sold them to others humans not knowing that the wolves are humans too. Red told them to go and hunt he went with Ethan after that all were reunited. But they were waiting for Lucas and Black. Meanwhile they hear a sound and they saw a pup named Max. The kid told them that he was lost but Black and Lucas arrived with a female named Bianca all chated. After that he with the others saw Black,Bianca and Max leaving. After that they went to the town and they saw 6 girls, blushing Brendan tell to Red that's better to go back. When they arrived Black came for walk and told them that he the same girls,all were shocked and Max and Bianca came to tell them that a giant monkey was attacking the town and Brendan told them to go and stay at home until they will beat him,after Bianca and Max leave,the 6 girls came and present themselves, Brendan has an interest in May one of the girls and all began to chat until Lucas and Red told them that it was too dangerous to stay here at the forest but Ethan asked them where to live and White pointed at the house where they live and leave,Brendan stayed thinking about May.At the next day he with the others visited the girls, when they arrived they saw the girls got worried about the murders of people and wolves. So Red told to Brendan,Kyouhei and Lucas to take a look in the forest,so he and the others left. In the forest they were walking and they got ambushed for monkeys he with his friends got hit badly but soon got helped by Drew a mysterious dog who appeared with his pack. After Drew and his pack defeated the monkeys, Lucas presented themselves so Drew told them that they could rest in his home and he with Lucas and Kyouhei walked to his home.When they arrived they meet his father Saheji who surprised since he can't move his low body, in the outside they meet a monkye who told them about Shogun and search for help the boys agreed but Drew didn't want and told his story but Lucas told him that it wasn't their fault since they were following Shogun's orders, and Lucas fight Drew and Kyouhei and Brendan can only watch.After the fight he searched for Drew who still refrained for helping them,lately he with Lucas and Kyouhei ran to attack shogun with the monkeys but in the way Kyouhei told him that he has to go and bring Red and the others. When he arrives with Red,he tells everything so Brendan left with Red and the others with a huge pack who Ethan reunited. In the way he encounters Saheiji who told them everything.Lately they arrived just to see Shogun been defeated by Drew, but they were presented when Drew died,after that they went back home.When they decided to visit the girls and bring them food, so he went with Lucas and Black in the way they heard a dog calling to Kenny but he just took confusion after scaring the dog they stole food and reunited with the others but they saw a family living there so they decided to wait until they were gone or sleep. When they saw the owners leaving they took the opportunity to go to the girls. When they arrived he immediatly went to May is side and everyone talked about the battle with Shogun. Time passes and the boys had to becasue the owners will arrive soon.He gave a kiss to May and leave. In the way the were stopped by 2 wolves Ash and Barry who told them that they were one of the survivors of the battle with Shogun and wanted to join their pack the wolves gladly accept them. Black and Ethan decided to take a walk meanwhile Brendan and the others went to home.In home they were worried about them until they came back,Brendan asked them why they take so long,Black said that they meet Kenny the same dog who tolds Black dad,Brendan seeing the worried Ethan,he told him that he should go and find him.Later Max came very worried,and told them about Hougen that kidnapped the girls and wanted to mate with them. That made Brendan and the boys very angry. Red guide them to Hougen'shelter. When they found it,they immediately attack the wolves and dogs,Red went to where is Hougen meanwhile Brendan and the others stay to search for the girls.When they found them he was glad of seeing May again.In the way they meet Sniper who tried to attack Ethan,Kenny screams dad to him,shocking the girls except him and the boys.After Kyouhei defeated Sniper they ran away. In the way Ethan tried to talk to Lyra but she yells at him and he ran behind her the same Kenny.Brendan just could watch as the three were running away.When they arrived to the Blue's house,they encounter Red and Blue,after Black tells about what happened,Brendan stayed with the others in the house wondering about Lyra and Ethan's fate.Later when Ethan and Lyra came back, everyone was making a plan to defeat Hougen until he shows up and said that he had killed Kenny. After defeating Hougen, Brendan and the pack saw Black running and told him that he saw Akakabuto. Terrified Red and the others went to the girls house to tell them that they are gonna leave to find more dogs to defeat the bear. In the way they saw a wolf name Joe who result to be one of Ethan's sons. Brendan and the others decided to eave Ethan and Joe alone. When Brendan and the others came back,Red asked Ethan how it was,Ethan responded more or less. Category:Male Characters Category:Wolves Category:Humans